spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Triton and the Siren
' Triton and the Siren' is a fanmade SpongeBob episode made by''' Esa6426'. In this episode, Triton and SpongeBob meet a goddess with a mermaid tail named Ellisa (Esa for short). Triton starts falling in love with her, but is too shy to express his feelings for her. It's up to SpongeBob and Mindy to help boost his confidence, but will it work, or will it cause chaos? Cast *SpongeBob *Prince Triton *Ellisa or Esa (debut) *King Neptune *Princess Mindy *Squidward *Aphrodite (debut) *Ares (debut) *Pianist Time Cards *Five Minutes Later *One Pretty Dress Later *Later That Evening Plot SpongeBob was in Atlantis hanging out with Triton, who seemed depressed. SpongeBob asked why. Triton said he has all the requirements for becoming king, except for one little detail- a queen. According to the laws of the gods, Triton needs a queen with the following qualities; she needs to be a goddess, knows how to smite, and, most importantly, has to have a mermaid tail. The problem? There doesn't seem to be a single mermaid goddess outside Triton's family, and Triton must not marry a goddess with feet. Why? Because it's against the laws. Suddenly, they hear singing coming from the Rocky Caverns. Triton decided to go, and SpongeBob relunctantly accepted. They found a pretty clearing in there with dangling flowers for a door, and inside, there was a garden with rare flowers, sweet singing scallops, and in the middle of the garden, on a sparkly rock, sat a beautiful mermaid singing to a few scallops. Triton was mesmerized by her beauty and lost his senses. As SpongeBob tried to snap him out of it, the mermaid noticed the two intruders and hit SpongeBob on the head with a sea shell, causing him to topple over Triton's tail. She quickly swam away. Triton got back to his senses and went after her with SpongeBob. SpongeBob almost caught her, but unfortunately was running in thin air... er... water and fell off a cliff in a cartoonish manner. Triton sneaked up and caught the mermaid by the arm, but she surprisingly electrocuted him and karate-tossed him on top of SpongeBob. He got up surprised. He asked in a stammering voice if the mermaid was a goddess. She nodded. Triton, in great disbelief, fainted on top of SpongeBob. After explaining to his father a few hours later, Triton says that the mermaid, who introduced herself as Ellisa (Esa for short) was a goddess. Neptune asked who her parents were, and she replied, "Aphrodite and Ares." Neptune, in great doubt, contacted them, and when they arrived, Neptune asked if Esa was their child, with a response of "yes" from them.Neptune, believing them after Aphrodite had a brief private moment with him, asked if it's alright if Esa may stay at their palace for a while. They accepted. Later, Triton was looking outside at Esa dreamily. Mindy came with SpongeBob, who had a bandage on his head from his accident, and said that he likes her. Triton denied it, but Mindy gave him the 'look.' He finally admitted it, but he said he's kind of shy. SpongeBob said that they should have a GTKEOD (get to know each other date). He said he has a way with the ladies, but Mindy said that Triton should just talk to her. Triton decided both, having the date first, and telling her he loves her at the end of it. So SpongeBob hired a pianist for the occasion, and Mindy tells Esa about the date, and it will happen tonight. As Esa looked through her dresser later, she couldn't find a good dress. She revealed that she loves Triton to her scallops and wanted to make a good impression. One of the scallops then found a dress in a box that her mother made for her. She decided to wear it to the GTKEOD. That evening, Esa dressed in the beautiful top and meets Triton in her home. Just then, Mindy got a call from the pianist that he cannot perform because he has a terrible cough. But the show must go on, SpongeBob said. So he hired Squidward to play his clarinet as Esa and Triton were in the garden. Esa told Triton that she was a mermaid because her mother, when she was pregnant with her, picked a crystal flower that belonged to Gaia, Mother of Earth. In great anger, she cursed her unborn child, turning her into a mermaid. She showed him a crystal petal her mother made into a necklace for her when she was born. Triton felt sorry for her. Meanwhile, SpongeBob forgot that Squidward plays terrible music, and his song made all the scallops swim away. Esa angrily zapped Squidward for scaring away her pet scallops. Squidward angrily snapped his clarinet in half and quit. Luckily, Mindy was able to get the scallops back by singing a song on how much you love someone. Triton, feeling like he was saying those lines, took Esa's hand, and they started dancing together to it. Triton stirred up enough confidence to tell her he loved her, and explained that he was too shy to say it before. Esa said the exact thing he said at the exact same time. Realizing they loved each other, the two left to watch the sunset, but Triton first zapped SpongeBob for what happened earlier. Just then, they saw Squidward come, who said he has a spare clarinet, but Esa's scallops broke it and chased him off a cliff. The episode ends with Mindy saying, "(sigh) I'll call an ambulance," and going back to the castle. Trivia *Gaia is actually Neptune's gandmother, and was known as the Earth herself. *This is the first episode made by '''Esa6426'. *The song Mindy sang was "When We're Together." *Esa might become Triton's future wife and queen. *This is one of the episodes where Squidward played music so badly. *Aphrodite obviously had a private moment with Neptune because she wanted to explain why Esa was a mermaid. *Patrick, Jeron, and Queen Amphitrite didn't appear in this episode. *It is revealed that Triton's full name is Triton James Nereid Neptune. *There is now a new SpongeBob couple in the series! *This is the first episode to premiere alone without a sister episode (Squirrel vs. Mermaid became its sister episode afterwards). *'''Running Gag: '''SpongeBob keeps getting hurt for some random reason (similar to Health Inspector Yellowtail in Nasty Patty). Here are the following causes: #Got hit in the head with a sea shell by Esa #Fell off a cliff #Triton landed on him when Esa karate-tossed him #Triton fainted on top of him after Esa tells him she's a goddess #Burned his eyes with bubble soap #Got zapped by Triton Quotes SpongeBob: Triton, I almost got her! Triton: SpongeBob, look out! SpongeBob: (He looks down and sees that he's standing off ground. He frails his arms wildly and screams as he falls.) Curse you, Siren! (lands on the ground with a thud) Ouch. Neptune: Triton James Nereid Neptune, even you know there's no mermaid goddess outside our family. Esa: Well, except me. (Neptune glares at her) Esa: What? It's true. Esa: (digging around in her dresser) No. No. No. Ooh! No. SpongeBob: I know! How 'bout a GTKEOD? Triton: A what-a-whad? SpongeBob: A GTKEOD! (SpongeBob takes out a bubble container and blows six bubbles, each forming one letter in GTKEOD. He blows little letter bubbles that go under them, which turn into the phrase, 'Get To Know Each Other Date.' He stretches his bubble stick and uses it as a pointer. It points at each letter he says.) A Get-To-Know-Each-Other-Date! (The bubbles popped, and the liquid fell on his eyes. His eyes turn red, but he doesn't react.) It will help you get close to Esa. Believe me, I have a way with the ladies. (raises his eyebrows twice grinning) Mindy: (looks at SpongeBob doubtfully, then turns to Triton) Triton, maybe it's best to talk to Esa. Triton: Hmm. Maybe both. Mindy and SpongeBob: Huh? Triton: Maybe I'll have the date ''then ''tell her. It's fool-proof! Mindy: Alright, Triton. But I have a ''very ''bad feeling about this! SpongeBob: Um, is there something I'm supposed to do right now? (eyes start hissing) Oh, yeah. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!! Goofs *When SpongeBob comes in with Mindy, he was wearing his black shoes. However, they turn to sandals when the scene's cut back to him. *It takes about three seconds for SpongeBob to react to bubble soap in his eyes (as seen in Krabby Land). However, when the soap lands on his eyes, it took about 23 seconds for him to scream in pain. Category:Episodes